Snape's Chalice
by Lola Reeds
Summary: Harry pète les plombs et s'enfuit pendant un orage Severus le suit et le rattrappe...SSHP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Absolument rien ne m'appartient...Les persos sont à JKR, le titre est à Alex et comme vous le verrez bien vite les différents livres sur les vampires se mélangent en un beau mic-mac pour donner mon Sevy-vampire comme je l'aime...

Un tout grand merci à Alexiel sans qui je ne serais pas grand chose .

Et un tout grand merci à celles qui ont déjà lu ce premier chapitre et qui m'encouragent à continuer… JE VOUS AIME LES FILLES !

Snape's Chalice

Chapitre 1

Merlin. Je viens enfin de retrouver le gosse. Dans une clairière de la forêt interdite. En plein orage. Ce gosse a-t-il un cerveau qui lui sert à autre chose qu'à se foutre dans des merdiers pas croyables ?

«- Monsieur Potter »

Je commence d'une voix douce, calme et posée.

La plus redoutée des élèves car c'est celle qui précède généralement la tempête…

«- Où croyez-vous être exactement ? »

Le gosse me toise de son regard vert le plus insolent derrière ces horribles lunettes rondes que son père a dû aussi lui léguer. En même temps que sa bêtise.

«- Dans une clairière. Monsieur. »

Aaaaah…On veut jouer Potter ? Je pense que vous vous attaquez à un morceau trop gros pour vous jeune homme.

«- Et où se trouve cette clairière ? »

« Dans la forêt interdite. Monsieur. »

« Bien…Si cette forêt est donc interdite, qu'y faites-vous alors que le couvre-feu est largement dépassé ? Monsieur Potter ? »

Ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes magiquement sèches, flamboient de haine à mon égard. Et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un mince rictus. Ce qui provoque le redoublement d'intensité du regard que le gosse me porte. C'est moi qui ai gagné Potter…

Ses cheveux sont gorgés d'eau et malgré tout, restent fièrement dressés sur sa tête au lieu de se plaquer contre son crâne comme les miens doivent actuellement l'être. Comme le sont mes robes aussi. Sainte Merde, qui m'a refourgué la surveillance d'un gosse assez taré pour sortir en pleine nuit de son dortoir comme un diable hors de sa boite, ameutant tout le personnel enseignant de l'école et risquer sa santé au cœur d'une glaciale pluie battante habillé en tout et pour tout d'un t-shirt passablement déformé et d'un caleçon commençant à être aussi mouillé que le haut de ce qui semble être sa conception d'un pyjama. Je le vois frissonner. Fais chier. Une dernière vanne pour la route et s'il se faut je lui lance un Stupéfix pour l'emmener direct à l'infirmerie…

« -Et qu'espériez-vous faire comme rencontre intéressante dans cette _si_ charmante forêt à une heure aussi adaptée ? À part bien sûr essayer de tomber malade pour pouvoir rater quelques-uns de mes cours qui, comme j'ai pu le remarquer ces dernières années, ne vous intéressent pas outre mesure.

Et l'euphémisme est de taille. »

« -Je cherchais juste à m'échapper de cette vie de fou où tout le monde décide pour moi, où je ne suis qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du côté des blancs -quoique ça reste à voir- . Je n'ai pas envie d'être sacrifié comme une putain d'offrande à une espèce de dieu vengeur, j'ai pas demandé à être orphelin, à vivre chez des gens qui me détestent, d'être connu parce que mes parents sont morts et que je n'ai pas pu faire de MÊME ! »

J'en ai marre. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qui doive m'occuper des cinglés ?

J'espionne l'un et donne les infos à l'autre.

Pas besoin d'un troisième taré dans l'équation…

Et là, je regrette d'être ici et pas bien au chaud dans mes cachots avec un livre sur les genoux et avoir laissé Minerva et Albus se débrouiller avec l'enfant prodige.

Surtout qu'il est sur le point soit de fondre en larmes soit de me sauter à la gorge et de réaliser ce que son défunt parrain a voulu me faire subir un soir de pleine lune…

A choisir, je préfère encore l'avada kedavrisé moi-même.

Tant qu'à faire, il en serait peut-être content d'ailleurs.

Il est trop paumé pour prendre une décision quelle qu'elle soit de toute façon…

«- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, loin de moi l'idée d'approuver votre initiative, mais je me dois de vous faire remarquer que changer de tenue aurait pu vous être d'une quelconque utilité. De même que quelques bagages, votre baguette et de quoi vous soigner étant donné que vous semblez avoir de la fièvre. »

Effectivement, le gosse a les joues et le front en feu. Il ne cesse de trépigner sur place sûrement pour réchauffer ses pieds nus. Quelle idée…

Un sourire moitié cynique, moitié fou me fait comprendre qu'il commence à délirer. Si je ne le ramène pas d'ici peu à l'infirmerie, il va nous claquer dans les doigts. Ce qui serait fâcheux puisque comme il le dit si bien, il est le bétail destiné à l'abattoir. Tôt ou tard.

J'entends sa voix devenue rauque me répondre.

«- Eh bien, mon _cher_ professeur, si vous avez trouvé une potion qui "guérit" la mort, ça m'arrangerait.

Sinon, je me satisferai pleinement de quelque chose qui ferait réapparaître les gens qui passent d'un côté d'une tenture déchirée mais ne repassent pas de l'autre côté. Et vraiment, si vous n'avez rien d'autre, je me contenterai de quelque chose qui guérit les psychopathes mégalo à obsession monomaniaque –me tuer -»

L'air de rien, il a un humour assez caustique. Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'épate. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal. C'est le résultat de cette pluie qui coule sur son visage et va s'engorger dans ses vêtements. Son caleçon et maintenant lui aussi collé contre son corps et une vieille sensation presque oubliée refait surface. Mélange de besoin, de désir, de faim, …

De soif

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Je remonte le long de ses cuisses galbées, musclées et légèrement halées. Le tissu colle étroitement à sa peau et mes propres vêtements se font plus étroits. Son t-shirt est assez long pour me cacher la vue délicieuse de son entrejambe ce qui est préférable pour ma santé mentale. Ses bras sont agités de soubresauts dus au froid et la chair de poule hérisse cette peau à l'aspect si tendre. Mon regard remonte encore et je me mords la lèvre en apercevant les petites pointes roses tendues sous son t-shirt.

Invitation à la luxure…

Je décroche péniblement mon regard pour tomber à la naissance de ses clavicules.

J'en retrace une du regard et admire la courbe de son épaule. Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment se fait-il que _tout ça_ reprenne le dessus après tant d'années, à cet instant précis ?

Des flashs de couleurs aveuglants où le gosse et moi nous retrouvons enlacés et gémissants apparaissent derrière mes paupières au rythme du sang pulsant dans mes veines et s'inscrivent au fer rouge sur ma rétine. Mon corps s'échauffe et mes pensées s'enflamment au moment où une goutte d'eau aventureuse se détache du lobe de son oreille et glisse le long de ce cou où coule le liquide vital…

A la vitesse de l'éclair qui jaillit au-dessus de nous, je plonge vers le gosse qui pousse un cri surpris et son dos bute contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Bien qu'il ne doive pas voir la différence, mes pupilles sont totalement dilatées et mes yeux sont d'un noir uniforme, encre de chine, au lieu de l'onyx habituel zébré de lignes plus claires comme le marbre.

Son odeur remplit mes narines et mon désir se fait plus pressant encore.

Si ma nature profonde arrive à prendre le dessus, le gosse est foutu.

Soit je le sucerai jusqu'à ce qu'il crève, soit je le sucerai jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse.

Dans les deux cas, Albus va me tuer. Dans les deux cas, je deviens encore plus excité si cela est possible.

Nous sommes maintenant à l'abri du couvert des arbres et je me dois de satisfaire une partie de mon désir si je veux laisse le gosse intact.

Je laisse glisser mon nez de son oreille à sa clavicule, chemin tracé auparavant par cette traîtresse goutte d'eau qui m'a fait plaquer le gosse ainsi contre un arbre.

C'est une odeur chaude, définitivement masculine malgré les traits fins de son visage, une odeur douce de savon aux senteurs fruitées associée à l'odeur de la pluie, de la mousse, de la forêt.

Sa respiration est saccadée, la fièvre gagne du terrain et il est complètement perdu. Il voudrait se débattre lorsque mon nez remonte le long de ce chemin qui m'emmène vers la damnation et ma langue prend le relais de mon odorat pour goûter ce fruit défendu mais ma force et sa faiblesse due à son état l'en empêche.

Le gosse tremble et pleure doucement. Ce bruit insupportable m'ancre à nouveau dans la réalité. Il a froid. Il a de la fièvre. Et je ne trouve rien de mieux que de le _lécher._

Bien joué Severus.

Je lui enlève son t-shirt et la panique transperce sa voix lorsque je détache ma cape et déboutonne ma robe pour laisser apparaître mon torse diaphane.

«- Non ! Monsieur, monsieur, non, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! »

Je ne sais pas ce que ce gosse pense que je vais lui faire, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout cette réaction.

Je n'ai aucune autre solution que de lui faire partager ma chaleur pour qu'il ne meure pas de froid et de le porter moi-même jusqu'à l'école…Lancer un sort en plein milieu de la forêt serait suicidaire surtout en cette époque de l'année où la moitié de la population de la forêt s'active en prévision de l'hiver et est encore plus agressive qu'à l'accoutumée.

Si possible.

Potter pleure. Comme si c'était la première fois depuis la mort de l'autre imbécile de Black. Le gosse est complètement déboussolé et fiévreux et il croit que j'agis envers lui comme si j'allais le violer ici…Vraiment bien joué Severus.

Je m'approche du gosse avec ma cape et il essaie de se reculer.

Cette crainte m'agace.

« Potter, si je devais vous prendre, ce ne serait ni ici, ni par une pluie battante et encore moins quand vous êtes dans un état aussi lamentable. »

Je ne sais pas s'il est choqué de ce que je viens de lui parler sur un ton presque aimable ou du sens _profond_ de mes paroles…

On s'occupera de ça plus tard. En attendant, j'enroule tant bien que mal le gosse dans ma cape et le soulève pour le coincer contre mon torse. Ses sanglots diminuent et s'espacent le long de notre route à travers le bois, à l'abri de la pluie.

Il remonte sa tête et l'installe au creux de mon cou. Son souffle est plus régulier bien qu'encore précipité. Je le sens qui remue sur moi et m'arrête pour le laisser se placer comme bon lui semble.

Après tout, nous en avons encore pour ¼ d'heure de marche…

De la position recroquevillée dans laquelle je le tenais, une de ses mains vient s'accrocher à ma nuque et l'autre agrippe le devant de ma robe comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Dès qu'il cesse ses mouvements, je reprends ma marche. Je le sens respirer derrière mon oreille ce qui provoque des frissons le long de ma colonne. Puis il inspire une longue bouffée d'air comme s'il…comme s'il me respirait lui aussi. Mais pour lui, cela a-t-il seulement un sens ?

«- Potter… »

Ma voix est dangereusement basse et grave.

Envoûtante.

Cajoleuse et contenant en même temps une dose d'avertissement.

«- Vous sentez bon…Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça avec moi… »

Et voilà. Comme quoi Lupin n'était pas un si bon prof que ça. Pourtant, je me rappelle bien la pile de devoirs sur les vampires un jour où je suis venu lui porter sa potion Tue-loup…

Mais soudainement, j'oublie tout ce que Lupin a enseigné, et à vrai dire, j'oublie tout ce que je sais. Déconnecté de la réalité par une petite langue mutine venue caresser de sa douceur de pêche ma peau glacée selon le même tracé que j'ai effectué sur lui il y a peine quelques minutes. Mon sang est en ébullition. Ce gosse ne mesure vraiment jamais la conséquence de ses actes… Enfin, il a pour une fois la circonstance atténuante de sa fièvre. Mais bon sang ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était sous l'influence quelconque d'une drogue. L'est-il ?

Non, je n'ai rien senti à part peut-être un grand manque de sommeil. Un son léger et agréable comme un tintement de cristal retentit dans mon oreille. Le gosse rigole.

Je suis partagé entre la colère et la stupeur.

Pourquoi ce gosse inconscient rigole alors qu'il vient de me _lécher_ !

« -Je vous trouble professeur ? »

« -Potter… » Et quoi ? Je lui dis qu'il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ? Il ne fait que me renvoyer la balle.

« -Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez. »

« -Vraiment ? Vous pensez peut-être que je suis aussi niais et naïf que j'en ai l'air ? Que je ne sais pas quelles conséquences auront mes actes ? Et si justement. Je sais que je viens d'agir envers vous d'une manière tellement intime que ça vous gêne, que vous allez encore me rabaisser dès que vous en aurez l'occasion. Pour je ne sais quel plaisir pervers que cela vous donne. Je m'en fous, j'ai vu ce que vous êtes vraiment dans votre pensine et non, je ne voulais pas m'en servir pour me moquer de vous.

Et puis, qui a commencé ce jeu absurde ? Qui m'a fait des allusions au sujet des potentielles relations sortant du cadre professeur-élève que nous pourrions avoir ensemble ?

Je pense ne rien vous apprendre en vous disant que vous m'avez proposé d'avoir du sexe avec vous professeur Snape… »

Et voilà, Je viens de trouver la deuxième personne qui m'empêche de penser à une réplique acerbe pour faire face. A croire que le gosse est parent avec Albus.

Je le pose à terre. Il resserre étroitement la cape autour de son corps comme si cela pourrait m'arrêter. J'ai repris ma position de dominant et il l'a compris.

« Eh bien monsieur Potter, oui, c'est moi qui ai commencé ce "jeu" comme vous le dites si bien en vous léchant non pas le cou mais la carotide. Oui, j'ai fait des allusions au fait que nous puissions avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble mais apparemment mon humour est trop complexe pour votre petit cerveau. »

Trop basse la voix. Trop douce et enjôleuse. Trop imprégnée d'images de sexe.

« -Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai adoré vous caresser à travers vos vêtements mouillés et sentir votre corps si près du mien que j'aurai pu vous prendre sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire. » J'avance imperceptiblement vers lui et il ne semble s'en rendre compte que quand je l'ai acculé au tronc d'un arbre. A nouveau.

Ses yeux cherchent une issue, les miens flamboient de désir, passion, colère…

J'ai le plein contrôle de mon être et de mes sens.

Je ne fais à nouveau plus qu'un avec ce moi que j'ai voulu exterminer sans succès. Et ce constat me renforce dans l'idée que je vais maintenant montrer au morveux de quoi je suis _réellement_ capable…

Sa respiration est erratique, les battements de son cœur s'accentuent dans une course folle, la température de son corps augmente.

Il cherche à m'échapper mais sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

Je prends délicatement ses poignets et les réunis dans une seule de mes mains. Il est si fin…

J'attire son corps contre le mien, lui enlève ma cape et admire son torse.

Sa délicate musculature se révèle à mes yeux qui ne se lassent pas du spectacle offert. Je le plaque contre mon torse dénudé en le tenant par la nuque et m'empare doucement de ses lèvres. Le contact de ma peau et de ma bouche semble ne pas lui déplaire tant que ça puisqu'un gémissement de plaisir lui a échappé. Mes lèvres restent d'abord simplement sur les siennes puis ma langue se fait taquine et commence à déguster cet adorable fruit rouge qui me sera bientôt retiré et ne pourra pas m'appartenir plus que quelques minutes dans la fin de cette nuit pluvieuse. Je suce doucement sa lèvre inférieure et la sépare de l'autre par la même occasion. J'en profite pour doucement faire glisser ma langue contre ses dents serrées. Ma main libre se met alors en route dans son dos et je le caresse doucement pour essayer d'obtenir le passage de sa bouche.

Il est tellement surpris de cette caresse si douce de ma part qu'il entr'ouvre les dents juste assez pour me laisser passer et je me délecte de pouvoir caresser sa langue. Il abandonne toute résistance et son corps fond contre le mien.

De manière inattendue et inespérée, je le sens timidement répondre au baiser que je lui prodigue. Je lâche ses mains et l'attire encore plus près de moi si possible.

Brusquement, il s'accroche à ma nuque, à mes cheveux et une sorte de précipitation envahit notre baiser.

Je le sens perdre sa respiration et décolle à regret ma bouche de la sienne pour plonger dans son cou.

Sa bouche libérée, je l'entends gémir sans retenue alors que je maltraite doucement la peau de sa gorge.

Sa pomme d'Adam tressaute à un rythme affolant.

Et lorsque mes dents s'allongent et écorchent légèrement sa peau, je l'entends prononcer mon prénom avec délectation. Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire exploser mon désir et planter avidement mes canines dans cette veine palpitante.

Ceux qui ne mordent pas ou n'ont jamais été mordus ne peuvent pas savoir ce que l'on éprouve à ce moment.

Du côté vampire, c'est comme une renaissance.

Le liquide carmin coule le long de la gorge, brûlant et revivifiant.

Il apporte en même temps la jouissance de l'esprit, l'explosion des sensations. Un feu d'artifice intérieur

Mais c'est aussi une porte ouverte sur les sentiments, les pensées et l'état d'esprit du "donneur".

Et ce lien peut être réciproque si le vampire autorise la fusion momentanée du corps et de l'esprit des deux participants.

Je ne peux refuser au gosse l'accès à mes sensations. Il a voulu savoir et bien, il va connaître tout ce désir et cela le frappera de plein fouet…

Je sais le plaisir que procure la morsure faite par un vampire délicat et expérimenté : c'est de la jouissance à l'état pur. Mais différente de celle ressentie par le vampire.

C'est le gonflement progressif du sexe, une érection vibrante et presque douloureuse et un plaisir ajouté à ses sensations peut soit le faire tomber dans l'inconscience, soit le faire exploser dans un orgasme aux mille couleurs s'affichant en points lumineux sous ses paupières, c'est le froid dans les extrémités privées de sang qui est de nouveau propulsé à travers tout le corps et qui offre un fourmillement exquis qui rend la peau hypersensible et réactive au moindre souffle.

Ma main droite se dirige vers son caleçon et passe la barrière de tissu pour masser son sexe horriblement tendu.

Il reprend conscience de sa situation, de l'endroit où il est, de la personne qui tient pour le moment son érection palpitante et me regarde comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve pour tomber dans un cauchemar et essaie de me repousser vainement dans un accès de panique.

Je referme plus durement ma main sur son gland humide et le caresse doucement de mon pouce. Un son guttural et rauque provenant du fond de sa gorge répond à mon geste.

J'inspire encore son odeur et ferme les yeux sur cette peau splendide et d'une grande douceur pour m'ouvrir à lui. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et mes crocs sont arrachés à cette chair nourricière.

Il hurle son plaisir à gorge déployée et jouit à longs traits brûlants dans ma main.

C'est incroyable cet abandon au plaisir qui l'a enveloppé. Ce gosse est une divinité grecque réincarnée. Un réel éphèbe.

Mon éphèbe…

Je lèche délicatement la blessure de son cou qui se referme lentement. Le gosse essaie de récupérer et je dois le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas au sol ses jambes l'ayant abandonné juste après son orgasme dévastateur.

Ce qui me fait penser à l'érection horriblement douloureuse comprimée par mon pantalon.

Le gosse ouvre péniblement les yeux et fixe son regard sur moi et dévie à son entrejambe où ma main repose toujours et je le vois rougir d'une manière adorable.

Merlin, ne me dites pas que je suis le premier à l'avoir touché de cette manière ? Il m'a pourtant dit ne pas être aussi naïf que je le pensais.

Il voulait dire en théorie apparemment.

Super.

Ce gosse est exaspérant.

Je retire ma main maculée de son sperme de son caleçon et il rougit encore plus si possible.

Je le laisse délicatement choir sur le sol et sort ma baguette pour lui jeter un sort de propreté ainsi qu'à moi. Je me retourne pour lui rendre son tee-shirt que j'avais gardé pour sècher à proximité de l'école. Il marmonne un merci et se dépêche de s'en couvrir cachant ainsi à ma vue ses adorables petites pointes roses.

Je me retourne pour me donner une certaine contenance, ce qui n'est pas aisé avec cette érection gênante et entend le gosse se répéter comme une litanie :"Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu"

Puis une variante s'accroche à ces trois mots :"Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Snape est un vampire, Snape m'a branlé et j'ai joui dans sa main ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Et putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon…Qui aurait cru que ce gars avait des mains aussi…aussi…jouissives ? Oh God ! Je fantasme sur Snape ! SNAPE !"

Je me retourne vers le gosse, blessé dans ma fierté par ses propos et je le vois assis, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Lèvres scellées.

Oh merde.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR **: je ne sais pas si je peux toujours ou pas mais comme j'écris pleins de choses qui dépassent le rating maximum, je me dis que je peux bien répondre à vos merveilleux commentaires aussi lol

Un tout grand merci à celles qui lisent et qui reviewent (et aussi à celles qui lisent et qui reviewent pas, je le fais tout le temps aussi mdr)

**Vanilly** : lol pratiquement toutes les fins des chapitres de cette fic sont frustrantes lol va falloir t'y faire je suis une sadique dans l'âme XD  
**Onarluca :** merci merci et merci  ton avis sur ce que j'écris est toujours aussi précieux  
bisous à toi ma Caro ;)  
**Petite grenouille** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Et voilà la suite  
**Dawn456 :**j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite que ce premier chapitre (et je ne l'ai pas mis trop tôt loool je dirai même qu'il est là très tard T.T)  
**Missparker :** lol merci...oui oui il y a une suite, la preuve (il y a même déjà cinq chapitres...)  
**Chaya : **lol merci merci je pense que ce chapitre garde ce petit truc qui met en haleine (sans me vanter mdr) bonne lecture ;)  
**selene salamander : **mdr merci...tu m'expliques le « pluriesensoriel » ? lol  
**FannyMJV : **si tu as fait un tour sur mon LJ tu as déjà dû trouver ton bonheur non ? lol voilà tout de même la suite à lire ou à relire ;)  
**Suz :**ptdr j'étais explosée quand j'ai lu ta review...je me suis dit « ça y est FFnet déconne encore... » puis j'ai lu le reste de ta review loool. Comme je l'ai dit je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme (la preuve vu le délai d'attente mdr)  
J'aime quand on me hait :D ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire lol. Bonne lecture ;)  
**Slashman : **non, c'est pas bien de faire attendre ses lecteurs, je sais (honte sur moi) et puis avec le temps que j'ai mis...hum, bref. La suite est là maintenant ;)  
**JLG :**merci beaucoup voilà donc la suite  
**Ezeriel : **oh oui, supplie moi XD lol non c'est pour rire...et ne bave pas trop, il faut en garder un peuy pour la suite lol  
**jenni944 : **lol en voilà une qui a compris que je postais en exclu sur HPFF ;) d'ailleurs tu devrais avoir lu le chapitre 3 qu ej'ai mis en ligne avant celui-ci…mais bonne relecture si ça te chante lol  
**tama **: merci merci ;)  
**Alicya Potter-Black : **merci c'est gentil ;) ça, c'est **la** question piège…j'ai commencé le 5 et je pense en faire encore au moins 4 ou 5. Mais tout dépendra de comment le tout s'organise sur papier…redemande moi ça d'ici un moi sou deux et je te dirai quoi lol  
**Jadeeeeeeee **: bien sûr, la voilà lol et merci ;)  
**Blue Cinnamon : **c'est comme ça que je l'aime, traumatisé loool. Bonne lecture  
**alinemcb54 : **merci bcp lol la suite est là ;)  
**Minerve : **ahaaah lol eh bien tu pourras savoir ce que je fais du lien entre Sev et Harry un peu dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant aussi lol  
**Oxaline : **merci beaucoup ! et voilà la suite ;)  
**Tatunette :**ah oui, ça je dois dire que j'ai fait l'ambiance plutôt hot pour le début...à toi de voir si tu trouves toujours ça aussi bien pour ce chapitre mdr  
**Vif d'or :**je suis contente de voir que tu te plonges à ce point dans ma fic lol et je te remercie de tes compliments mais…mes autres fics sont finies tu sais ? lol (bon d'accord, ça finit toujours en eau de boudin. Mais elle sont belles et bien finies XD)  
**Fliflou :**hum pour le vite, je repasserai…et tu vas râler ausis pour la fin de ce chapitre. Et du suivant aussi loool  
**Emichou :** en résumé, tu trouves ça « waouw » ? Je dois dire que je suis flattée c'est quand on sait rien dire d'autre qu'un chapitre est vraiment terrible lol et voilà donc la suite (et une alerte FFnet dans ta boite mail mdr)  
**Sac d'Os :**Merciiiiiii rien que le fait que tu me laisses une review me fait énormément plaisir (et comme tu as déjà lu la suite ben tu es une des seules qui ne pourra pas râler du retard lol)

**Chapitre 2**

"_Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu" Puis une variante s'accroche à ces trois mots :"Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Snape est un vampire, Snape m'a branlé et j'ai joui dans sa main ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Et putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon…Qui aurait cru que ce gars avait des mains aussi…aussi…jouissives ? Oh God ! Je fantasme sur Snape ! SNAPE !"!_

_Je me retourne vers le gosse, blessé dans ma fierté par ses propos et je le vois assis, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière._

_Lèvres scellées._

_Oh merde._

Potter lève les yeux sur mon visage, étonné de m'entendre jurer sûrement. Le problème étant que je ne jure jamais à voix haute.

« -Monsieur ? »

Sa voix est anxieuse. Ne pense pas. Parle.

De toute façon, il est bien trop déboussolé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« - Saurez-vous marcher jusqu'à l'école ou dois-je vous porter à nouveau Monsieur Potter ? ».

Malheureusement, la dose de sarcasme que je voulais mettre dans cette remarque ne transparaît pas le moins du monde.

Merveilleux.

Le gosse baisse les yeux et rougit. Je prends ça pour un non. Pour ma santé mentale et pour la vertu du morveux, je me dois de faire quelque chose pour mon érection avant de le reprendre dans mes bras. Un sort à peine chuchoté et je lui tends à nouveau ma cape.

Il s'enroule précautionneusement dedans avant de légèrement la sentir. Je vois ses yeux se fermer pendant ce moment et il a du mal à les rouvrir. J'ai dû boire beaucoup trop de son sang pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Je soulève le gosse avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne me rappelais plus avoir eu une telle force. Je reprends ma marche avec un Potter endormi sur les bras et un sourire essaie de s'inscrire sur mes lèvres.

Hors de question.

Je le réprime avec beaucoup de mal et j'arrive avec mon précieux colis devant les portes de l'école. Il fera bientôt jour et j'ai plutôt intérêt à pouvoir m'expliquer avec Albus avant cette heure sinon je passerai la semaine à l'infirmerie.

Le problème quand on boit c'est que la peau se sensibilise.

Quand il y a une longue période de "soif", la peau devient moins sensible mais le soleil vif reste toujours aussi douloureux. Comme des coups de soleil en gros.

Albus m'accueille sur le pas de la porte et je remarque qu'il a l'air d'avoir pris 30 ans en quelques heures.

Madame Pomfresh est déjà là et s'affaire autour du gosse qui est simplement horriblement fatigué et pour le moment endormi.

Je tire le vieil homme par la manche de sa robe comme le ferait un gosse de 3 ans.

Je me fais honte.

Albus sort de sa contemplation du garçon et se tourne vers moi avec son éternel regard pétillant et interrogateur.

Et là, je voudrai me liquéfier sur place et être aspiré dans le sol de granit de cet endroit aseptisé.

« -Albus, je dois vous parler d'urgence à propos de moi. Et du gosse. »

Ma voix est nouée dans ma gorge et a du mal à en sortir.

Il hoche la tête et me fait signe de nous éloigner du lit où l'infirmière pratique les examens de routine.

« -Albus, je…j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer… »

La dernière fois que ces paroles ont franchi mes lèvres, c'était il y a une quinzaine d'années.

Devant le même homme à propos de mon statut de Mangemort. Et accessoirement, de ma nature…nocturne.

« -Je sais Severus, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe. »

Il a dû lui aussi faire le rapprochement et me répète mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit cette nuit-là.

Ce qui m'arrache un mince sourire.

« -Hum, je…Comme vous le savez, j'avais réussi à brider mes instincts et ne satisfaisait plus ma part des ténèbres qu'en de rares occasions de faiblesse dues aux blessures infligées par le Lord Noir.

Mais…je, j'ai, mon besoin de boire cette nuit a été aussi fort que la première nuit où j'ai cédé au besoin impérieux que m'avait transmis mon "créateur". »

Albus me regarde gravement, comprenant dès l'évocation de ma nature vampirique ce que je voulais lui dire.

Bizarrement, il ne semble pas surpris ou fâché de quoique ce soit.

Je dirai même qu'il semble…content ?

« -Severus, je sais que tu avais voulu faire disparaître cette partie de toi-même, ce qui est impossible. En conséquent, trop longtemps brimée, elle a refait surface dans un moment de tension, de fatigue et… de désir. »

Mes joues doivent être écarlates.

« -Pas besoin que tu me le dises, je connais assez bien le sujet pour savoir comment les vampires fonctionnent. Encore faut-il voir si tu n'as fait que lui prélevez du sang pour te satisfaire ou si tu lui as aussi ouvert ton esprit et partagé avec lui tes sensations…

Le premier cas ne reflète que ta soif et ton désir à l'état brut.

Le deuxième…Tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, comme je peux le comprendre, tu n'étais pas au courant que le lien peut se prolonger après si les deux personnes sont compatibles au point de vue de leurs sentiments. »

Et voilà. Comment avoir l'air d'un con en 10 leçons…

« -Donc, je suis lié au garçon. Définitivement ? »

« -Non. Vous devez tous les deux vouloir au plus profond de vous-même briser le lien et il sera interrompu.

Mais vu la fragilité d'Harry en ce moment, je doute qu'il sache réellement ce qu'il veut.

Je suis désolé de vous le dire Severus mais vous êtes promu oreille attentive et épaule confortable d'Harry, le temps qu'il remette de l'ordre dans sa vie avec tout ce que la mort de son parrain a changé. »

Est-ce que j'écoperai d'un baiser des détraqueurs si j'essayais d'étouffer le grand Albus Dumbledore avec sa barbe ?

Un éclat de rire à moiti é endormi retentit derrière nous. Albus et moi nous approchons de l'infirmière perplexe.

Le gosse entr'ouvre un œil et baragouine quelque chose comme : « -Y a pas que moi qui ai des envies de meurtre ici. »

Il ferme les yeux, sourit et s'endort à nouveau.

Albus a un sourire qui doit faire trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« -Eh bien mon cher Severus, je suis ravi de savoir que vous en voulez à ma vie mais je pense qu'il me reste beaucoup de travail avant que vous ne me mettiez hors service tous les deux. Je vous laisse surveiller Harry et lui expliquer ce qui se passe quand il se réveillera. »

Génial.

Le gosse a un sourire vissé sur les lèvres. Et je sens que la fin de la nuit va être longue. En attendant, madame Pomfresh m'a confié sa surveillance vu qu'il n'a qu'un manque de sommeil.

Je m'empresse d'obstruer les fenêtres avant l'aube.

Je m'installe près de son lit et attends le réveil du cauchemar de ma vie.

§§§

Vive le week-end. Aucun élève ne fait semblant d'être malade et je n'ai pas à m'absenter de mes cours. Madame Pomfresh connaissant mon problème m'a laissé avec le gamin sans poser de questions.

Un regard entendu et elle est partie faire l'inventaire de sa pharmacie. Après tout, c'est moi qui approvisionne sa réserve.

Mon dieu, mais que vais-je faire avec ce gosse ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me jeter comme ça dessus ? Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas fait consciemment et si je m'étais un peu plus renseigné sur le partage, j'aurai évité cette faute monstrueuse de jugement. Me voilà lié pour une durée indéterminée avec ce gosse au comportement instable, bourré de remords concernant son clébard de parrain, visiteur des songes du Lord Noir, et Gryffondor en puissance. J'oublie aussi adolescent aux hormones en ébullition. Ça promet d'être on ne peut plus reposant tout ça…

Le gosse commence à être agité. Sûrement un de ces rêves qui l'empêche d'avoir un sommeil normal. Je suppose que je vais devoir y assister…. Autant se caler dans cette chaise inconfortable et fermer les yeux.

Un cimetière où gît le corps de Cédric Diggory, un rire à glacer le sang retentit, Voldemort accusant Harry de la mort de son condisciple, ses parents apparaissent de manière éthérée à la façon des fantômes, tous le regardant et l'accusant de leurs morts et le rire aigu et dément de Bellatrix, l'arche, Sirius qui tombe et le regarde avec incompréhension, Remus qui le retient. Haine, peine…Impuissance.

Encore et toujours.

Tout est de ta faute, tous morts par ta faute.

Les corps sans vie de ses amis Belette et Sang-de-Bourbe, Hagrid au visage tuméfié…C'en est trop.

Mais au lieu de réveiller le gosse qui pleure dans son sommeil, je me sers de mes dons de Legilimens pour m'introduire dans ce cauchemar absurde et prendre dans mes bras l'image que son cerveau projette d'Harry.

Je le calme, réconforte, débites des paroles apaisantes et déculpabilise Harry.

Tous ces gens ne sont pas morts à cause de lui mais à cause de Voldemort. Et ses deux meilleurs amis sont vivants et dorment à l'abri des dortoirs de l'école.

Je me retire doucement des rêves du gosse et regarde l'heure.

10 heures.

Il est temps que je le réveille bien que ça me semble sacrilège de le réveiller alors qu'il a l'air si apaisé.

Madame Pomfresh vient confirmer mes pensées en apportant un plateau du repas qu'il vient de rater dans la Grande Salle.

Elle m'apporte aussi une théière. Apparemment, Albus lui a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de manger pour le moment. Mais un peu de liquide brûlant sur ma langue effacera peut-être le goût persistant que j'ai du gosse.

Qui sait, on peut toujours rêver…

Pompom m'accorde un sourire face à ma mine déconfite et fait diverger mes pensées : « -Quand vous aurez le temps Severus, j'aurai besoin de quelques potions pour avoir mon stock à jour. J'ai fait une liste. »

Elle me tend un parchemin recouvert de quelques noms et des quantités désirées.

« -Je vous laisse, j'accompagne les élèves à Pré-au-lard ce week-end. A ce soir. »

Quelques potions réparatrices, des potions pour l'acné et des contraceptifs.

Tsss. Maudits gosses délurés.

Finalement, je n'aurai pas à réveiller le gosse. Il bouge, se tourne sur le côté pour me faire face, s'étire et ses yeux papillonnent avant de me fixer vaguement comme au loin.

Je lui tends alors ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse faire le point.

Il se relève péniblement et fixe l'infirmerie avec un air blasé…

« -Pfff encore… ».

Il ne doit pas être bien réveillé sinon, il aurait déjà enregistré ma présence.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde, incrédule. Un coin de ma bouche se soulève en un rictus sarcastique habituel et une de mes habituelles remarques acerbes est prête à jaillir de ma bouche lorsqu'il pique un fard monumental.

« -Je…Heu…Professeur Snape ? Monsieur, que faites-vous ici ? »

« -Je tricote ? D'après vous Potter qu'ai-je l'air de faire dans cette infirmerie qui sent le désinfectant à plein nez alors qua ma santé est irréprochable ? Et à part votre lit, tous les autres sont libres. »

« -Je…J'ai pas…C'était pas un rêve ? C'est vous qui ? »

« -Potter, je sais que votre statut de Gryffondor vous empêche d'avoir des capacités intellectuelles suffisantes pour former une phrase cohérente mais essayez au moins de vous expliquer clairement. Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas un rêve ? »

« -Hum…Heu…ma fuite vers les bois, l'orage, la clairière…et le reste. »

« -A moins que vous ne rêviez toutes les nuits que votre professeur de potions vous court après dans une forêt regorgeant d'animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres et qu'il vous saute dessus pour satisfaire ses bas instincts, je peux vous assurer que ce n'était en rien un rêve. Même si tout ça parait absurde, c'était on ne peut plus réel. »

_Oh putain. Je me suis fait sucer par Snape_

Nouveau blush très intense…Ce gosse est une palette chromatique intéressante

_Non, non, non, pas **ce** verbe, juste comme une prise de sang ? Bien qu'avec ce que j'ai testé, me faire sucer…_

Là, c'est moi qui suis pivoine. Je me lève et me dirige à pas de félin vers le lit. Mon regard fixé sur le sien. Je mordille ma lèvre pour attirer son regard sur ma bouche. Il semble hypnotisé et je passe ma langue le long de mes lèvres de manière on ne peut plus suggestive.

Mes mains sont placées de chaque côté de ses hanches et mon visage est tout près du sien. Je murmure à son oreille : « -Faites attention à ce que vous demander Potter…/_Vous pourriez bien l'obtenir/_

Et voilà. Ses yeux ont atteint la taille d'une soucoupe et ses joues semblent brûler d'un feu incandescent.

Je descends mon regard vers son entrejambe et il remonte ses jambes contres son torse.

Dommage…

Ce ne sera que partie remise.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Le gosse hurle.

Je devrais peut-être lui dire que la vibration est insupportable pour mes tympans ? Non, il est capable d'hurler encore plus fort rien que pour me faire enrager.

« -Je vous ai fait partager mes sensations la nuit dernière établissant un lien pendant la période où je puisais le sang dans votre corps.

Mais le lien se stabilise et devient durable lorsque les deux personnes sont …compatibles.

Nous allons devoir partager sentiments, émotions, pensées et rêves. Autrement dit, nos esprits ont fusionnés et communiquent entre eux et ce jusqu'à ce que nous voulions cesser de partager ce lien.

Mais cela ne fonctionne que si les deux personnes le veulent absolument au plus profond d'elles-mêmes.

J'attendais donc votre réveil pour tenter de casser ce lien.

Matérialisez-le dans votre esprit et coupez-le. »

Bon, je me concentre sur cette abomination et coupe net ce fil infâme. J'ouvre les yeux et Potter me regarde attendant de voir si je l'ai fait aussi.

Contrôlant mieux mes pensées, je lui envoie un message.

/_Potter ?_/

« -Vous faites chier. »

« -Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas réussi à casser totalement le lien ? »

« -Qui vous dit que c'est de ma faute ? »

« -Il est évident que je suis **_enchanté_** de vous avoir dans ma tête et dans ma vie Potter. »

« -Peut-être pas dans votre tête ou votre vie mais vous n'aviez pas l'air contre me mettre dans votre lit la nuit dernière… »

« -Rien ne m'empêche de vous mettre dans mon lit sans ce lien Potter… »

« -Vraiment ? Vous vous croyez irrésistible peut-être ? Ou bien comptiez-vous m'attirer avec votre charisme et votre gentillesse naturelle ? »

« -Eh bien vous avez semblé fortement curieux quant aux capacités de ma bouche et de ma langue Monsieur Potter. Une petite démonstration vous prouvera peut-être que vous avez raison ? »

J'ai réussi à la faire rougir

Sale gosse.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Pourquoi quoi ? »

« -Le baiser, le lien, les…caresses. Le cauchemar. »

« -Vous vous souvenez de votre cauchemar ? »

« -Oui, surtout que vous avez dit qu'on aurait aussi accès aux rêves.

Je n'avais pas compris que c'était vous mais c'est la première fois que je ne me réveille pas après ce genre de rêve.

Merci. »

Le dernier mot est murmuré et pourtant. Il semble si frêle dans ce lit. Je fais quelques pas et me retrouve à nouveau très près de lui.

Il semble surpris de mon geste et me laisse ma glisser à côté de lui et le prendre dans mes bras.

C'est une réaction très bizarre. La sensation l'est aussi mais il n'y a rien de meilleur que ce corps chaud collé contre le mien.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Est-ce que je viens bien de lui faire des excuses ? Des excuses sincères ? Quelle horreur.

Il a l'air de comprendre toute l'étendue de mes paroles et se serre contre moi.

Je me raidis légèrement à ce contact plus prononcé mais me détend tout aussi vite en sentant l'odeur de forêt et de pluie de ses cheveux.

Mon nez se perd dans cette chevelure d'ébène et je me sens apaisé grâce à cette odeur

Le gosse pousse un soupir satisfait de chat repu et je sens son corps se détendre contre le mien. Il s'est de nouveau endormi et cette fois-ci, dans mes bras.


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA **Petit cadeau de Noël un peu en retard, pour les reviews, je ferai donc avec le nouveau système et j'ai vraiment la flemme de répondre aux anciennes lol mais je vous remercie toutes (tous?) très très fort, en les relisant, ça me motive pour avancer dans mon histoire et je m'en veux de vous faire poireauter comme ça...Mais dites vous bien que je l'ai commencée et que je la finirai quoiqu'il arrive et malgré le chamboulement que la lecture du tome 6 a provoqué...

**Disclaimer** pas à moi, adressez vous à qui de droit pour avoir un Severus martyrisé de manière bien plus cruelle que la mienne...

Chapitre 3

Du blanc, du blanc, encore du blanc.

J'en ai marre de passer ma vie à l'infirmerie.

D'un autre côté, c'est un peu ma faute aussi. Si je n'étais pas parti comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit et en pyjama, je ne serai pas tombé malade.

Si j'avais pu ne pas tomber sur Snape aussi, ça m'aurait arrangé…

_Monsieur Potter, si vous ne cessez pas de penser autant d'âneries à la seconde, je me verrai obligé de vous assommer pour m'éviter une migraine effroyable. _

Le gosse est réveillé, je peux enfin quitter cette pièce désagréable.

Sale gosse. Viens m'étrangler si tu l'oses. Et oui, c'est de votre faute Monsieur Harry Potter, on n'a pas idée de s'exhiber dans une tenue aussi indécente.

Non mais. Quel bonheur d'être occlumens, il n'entend pratiquement rien de ce que je pense dès que je m'éloigne. Encore bien.

Autrement dit, je suis sauf tant que le gosse reste loin de moi.

Ce qui ne sera plus le cas dans 5 minutes puisque le petit-déjeuner va être servi…

Merlin me préserve du fléau Harry Potter.

La Grande Salle est bondée, comme à son habitude, de morveux et de pisseuses en tout genre. Je hais les repas. Trop de monde, trop bruyant, trop grande salle.

Albus semble se réjouir de mon arrivée. Il est vrai que j'ai déserté la Grande Salle tout le week-end. Mon estomac réclame à nouveau de la nourriture pour pouvoir compenser l'absence d'ingestion de sang.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'ingurgiter quelque chose en ayant Potter sous les yeux…

Je prends place aux côtés du cinglé qui dirige cette école et me sert une tasse de café. Bien fort. Noir. Histoire de me réveiller un peu et de me brûler la langue.

Mon _très cher_ directeur me pousse un gâteau/brioche/cookie/muffin/tartelette ou quoique puisse être cette chose (au citron _of course_) sous le nez.

_Meringue au citron. Vous devriez goûter, c'est délicieux._

Je lève les yeux sur la table la plus bruyante de la salle et aperçoit Potter mordant à pleines dents dans cette espèce de petit nuage blanc.

_Merci monsieur Potter pour vos conseils mais j'ai le citron en horreur._

Ça y est. Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'étouffe. Quelle triste fin pour un héros.

Son ami rouquin lui tape dans le dos et on l'entend Celui Qui A Survécu hurler de rire. Tout seul. Sans aucune raison.

Bonjour la réputation de cinglé après ça.

J'entends Draco, près de la table des professeurs, remarquer, hébété, que le Survivant a définitivement grillé un câble.

Je l'approuve grandement.

_Ça fait 20 ans que vous enseignez et vous ne lui avez jamais dit ?_

Ce gosse est une vraie plaie. Non seulement il rit pour un rien mais en plus, il se moque de moi.

_16 ans. Et non, il ne le sait pas. Je ne voudrai pas le froisser sur une de ses questions existentielles._

Dumbledore suit des yeux le lien visuel établi entre nous deux comme un match de Quidditch Je brise la connexion et me tourne vers Albus qui me regarde, amusé et me fait un clin d'œil.

« -Vous mettiez au point un plan pour me tuer ? »

« -Albus, voyons, vous attachez trop d'importance à votre propre personne Potter et moi parlions simplement de la position de Kama Sutra que nous allons tester ce soir. »

Potter pleure de rire, Minerva vient de recracher son thé par le nez et Albus est d'une belle teinte rouge je me lève dignement de la table et m'en retourne vers mes chers cachots attendre ces satanés gamins décérébrés

7° Gryffondor/Serpentard ou "comment avoir une superbe migraine en 2 heures de cours ?"

Et ça va encor être pire avec Potter en stéréo…

J'entends leurs pas d'hippopotames obèses marteler les pierres des cachots.

Faut-il réellement qu'ils fassent autant de bruit ?

Potter peste encore à propos d'un Serpentard blond gominé mal élevé.

Sur ce point, je ne peux que lui donner raison. Lucius n'a jamais été un très bon père et Narcissa en a fait une chochotte en puissance.

_Monsieur Potter, cessez de glousser. Je vous entends jusqu'ici._

_Désolé professeur mais je n'aurai jamais associé Malfoy et chochotte. Mais je dois dire que ça convient bien tout de même._

J'ouvre la porte de ma classe et foudroie le gosse du regard. Il semble se décomposer pendant un moment puis se tourne vers Malfoy et se remet à glousser.

Cas désespéré.

Les élèves entrent, s'installent, je me tourne vers le tableau pour faire apparaître la potion du jour et j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir Potter juste devant moi lorsque je fais demi-tour.

Il ne me regarde pas et comme tous les autres élèves copie bien sagement. Je le fixe du regard et lorsqu'il relève la tête pour copier la suite, je le vois mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

_Le fait que nous soyons liés ne veut pas dire que vous êtes autorisé à vous moquer ouvertement de moi Potter._

Le ton est polaire et le tout est craché avec assez de méchanceté pour le voir blêmir et se mettre _enfin_ au travail.

J'ai le privilège de surveiller toutes les erreurs du gosse. Il relève la tête et me fusille du regard. Il pense pouvoir réussir correctement sa potion mais j'ai d'énormes doutes.

Déjà s'il découpait régulièrement ses ingrédients. Non, ça ressemble plus à un massacre qu' à une découpe nette.

_Ma bonté me perdra. Portez votre chaudron sur le feu. Pas si fort !_

_Recoupez vos racines de chêne. Oui, ces choses à votre droite. Potter, si vous ne savez même pas le nom des ingrédients, je vais finir par devoir vous donner des cours particuliers…_

Le gosse rougit violemment. J'ai le temps de voir passer une image dans sa tête de lui et moi pendant un hypothétique rattrapage. Pas très habillés et plutôt occupés à un autre sujet que des potions…Je serai tenté de rougir si le sang nécessaire à ce phénomène n'était pas appelé ailleurs…

Potter rougit deux fois plus si c'est possible.

Shit. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il entendrait cela.

§§§

Je me lève et arpente les tables, retirant des points, hurlant sur quelques Gryffondor et pour une fois tout le monde semble avoir à peu près réussi sa potion. Sauf Potter.

Me revoilà à sa table et il semble ne plus savoir que faire pour arrêter les bouillonnements de son chaudron.

« Eh bien Monsieur Potter, je croyais que cette classe avait atteint un niveau acceptable. Je vois que je me suis trompé. Il me semblait avoir précisé que les effets de cette potion s'annulent quand on la porte à ébullition…

Vous viendrez donc la refaire ce soir en retenue. »

Un geste de la main et son chaudron se vide. Et j'observe le gosse qui aimerait pouvoir m'arracher la gorge avec les dents…Moi aussi j'aimerai bien mais je doute que Dumbledore apprécie que je le force une deuxième fois…

La cloche sonne et tous mes élèves sortent après deux heures de pur calvaire. Pour eux comme pour moi.

« Potter, restez un instant je vous prie. »

Le gosse blêmit et ses amis le laissent avec réticence. Leur a-t-il raconté ?

« Non, ils ne savent pas. Ce serait bien trop humiliant. Hermione crierait au viol et Ron vous poursuivrait avec une gousse d'ail et un pieu. »

Un sourire flotte sur sa bouche et il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, pas sûr de pouvoir être amusé de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Encore une fois, je perds le contrôle de mes actes et je bloque le gosse dans le coin de la porte.

Pourtant, j'arrive à rester maître de ce que je fais et je plante mes doigts dans la pierre à hauteur de sa tête. S'il le pouvait, il fondrait dans le mur.

« Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il s'inquiète mais pas tant pour moi que pour lui.

« Dépêchez-vous de sortir Potter, je ne saurai pas me retenir très longtemps… »

« Vous avez besoin de sang ? »

_J'ai surtout envie de planter mes crocs dans ta chair. Ou autre chose mais je doute que ce programme t'intéresse._

Il est horrifié par l'idée que je puisse le prendre rien que parce que son odeur me rend cinglé. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qui a failli se produire.

La fin de la journée s'annonce difficile.

§§§

J'ai été particulièrement désagréable avec mes élèves aujourd'hui. Pas assez pour rétablir l'écart de points des Serpentard cependant.

Pas de repas dans la Grande Salle ce soir. J'ai déjà un horrible mal de crâne, si en plus je me mêle à cette foule bruyante, je doute pouvoir survivre. Enfin…je doute que mes tympans apprécient en tout cas.

Evidemment, plus on veut se sortir une chose de la tête et plus on y pense.

Heureusement, le gosse a été loin de moi toute la journée. Il doit sûrement être dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis décérébrés et au moins, j'ai le plaisir de ne pas l'entendre.

Du thé. Chaud, fort, sucré. Voilà ce qu'il me faut. Je n'ai pas besoin de sang, je n'ai pas besoin de _son_ sang. Je n'ai pas besoin de son corps.

Alors, pourquoi le mien réagit-il rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom ?

Whisky. Ambré, double, sec. _La _solution se trouve dans l'alcool. L'oubli temporaire et la chaude brûlure lorsqu'il glissera de ma gorge à mon estomac et enflammera mon corps comme…_Comme son sang._

J'ai désespérément besoin d'un verre.

J'aurai plutôt besoin d'une bouffée d'oubli mais je doute qu'Albus voie d'un très bon œil que je donne cours imbibé d'alcool et saturé d'opium…

Je serai seulement imbibé d'alcool alors. Je vais devoir me tenir à distance des flammes…

Une toute nouvelle bouteille. Qui m'attendait bien sagement pour l'entamer. Que j'ai tellement bien entamée qu'il me reste à peine de quoi faire un verre.

Dire que c'est la seule que j'avais en réserve. Severus, tu bois de plus en plus. Si tu continues, tu finiras alcoolo. Si je continue, je vais surtout finir par faire une bêtise.

On frappe à la porte. A tous les coups, Albus s'inquiète.

Je vais ouvrir ? Bwarf.

« Entrez. »

« Professeur ? »

« Potter ? Êtes-vous fou ou inconscient pour venir ici ? »

« Eh bien je…Vous m'avez mis en retenue et ça fait une heure que je vous attends. Je me demandais si vous allez bien. »

_je vais bien tout va bien, je suis gay tout me plait…_

« Si vous voulez éviter que la scène de ce matin se reproduise, je vous conseillerai de faire demi-tour. »

_même si je doute être assez cohérent pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit._

« Vous avez bu ! »

« Ne prenez pas cet air effaré Potter. J'ai fait des choses bien pires que de vider une bouteille de whisky. »

_L'autre nuit dans la forêt par exemple_

« Vous regrettez ? Je veux dire…Enfin, vous voyez ? »

C'est sûr qu'avec 1.5L de whisky douze ans d'age dans le sang, j'arrive à décrypter ses phrases sans queue ni tête.

De toute façon, il n'y a pas 50 possibilités. Soit il parle du fait que je l'ai mordu, soit du fait que je l'ai baisé. Failli baisé.

« La question n'est pas de savoir si je regrette ou non quoi que ce soit mais si _vous_ avez quelque chose à dire là-dessus. »

« Vous recommenceriez ? Si vous en aviez l'occasion ? »

« Malgré ce que vous semblez penser Monsieur Potter, je n'éprouve pas de plaisir particulier à forcer qui que ce soit à assouvir mes bas instincts. »

« Si…En ayant l'opportunité de me mordre ? Si je vous laissais me mordre, vous le referiez ? »

Je scrute le visage rouge du gosse. Ses yeux brillent et il a du mal à me regarder. Il s'approche de mon fauteuil. Ses genoux frôlent les miens. Son odeur remplit mes narines. Les battements de son cœur font grandir ma soif…Et pas qu'elle. Je le sens gêné, anxieux et pourtant impatient. Il se penche pour prendre la bouteille vide, quoiqu'il veuille en faire mais ma main est plus rapide et attrape le col de sa robe pour l'attirer vers moi. Il n'a d'autres solutions que d'entourer mes cuisses de ses jambes repliées et de poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs de velours. Ma bouche frôle son oreille.

« Potter, je suis passablement imbibé d'alcool mais pas saoul pour la cause. Je contrôle difficilement mon envie de sang envers vous alors si vous venez en plus m'aguicher, je ne pourrai pas être tenu responsable de mes actes…

Mais si c'est réellement ce dont vous avez envie, je cesserai de lutter contre moi-même et vous sucerai jusqu'à ce que vous criiez grâce et que je vous délivre. »

Le gosse respire erratiquement. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et accroche ses mains sur le devant de ma robe. J'embrasse sa joue, frôle son oreille, en lèche le lobe et me régale de ses gémissements

L'horloge sonne 20h. Maudite mécanique. Maudite boisson.

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, un orchestre au milieu de la tête et une retenue avec Potter.

Fais chier.

Si le gosse a vu ce dont je viens de rêver, je suis pas dans la merde.

Je me dirige vers ma classe et trouve Potter sur le pas de la porte. Il a l'air normal. Si possible venant de lui.

Il s'installe au premier banc et je fais apparaître de quoi lui faire recommencer la potion d'aujourd'hui.

En espérant que je ne doive pas rester trop longtemps à proximité de lui…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: rien à moi, toujours tout à JKR (la méchante...je me contenterai juste de louer Severus, et je lui ferai pas trop de mal...hum, vous n'y croyez pas? moi non plus)

**NdA:** je suis à la bourre, pour tout et ça m'énerve...je vais essayer de finir le chapitre 5 mais je ne promets rien, avec un peu de chance, vous l'aurez pour le mois prochain avec un peu de réalisme, vous l'aurez pour le début des vacances (des grandes vacances hein, vous commencez à me connaitre non?)

Pour les reviews, c'est pas que je veux pas vous répondre, c'est juste que c'est pas drôle et j'ai répondu déjà à des gens (mais dpeuis le temps, forcément je ne sai splus à qui TT honte sur moi) bref, je vous adore les gens ça me motive de voir arriver les alertes et bon, comme celui-ci est prêt depuis un bon moment, je vous l'envoie (et je cours me cacher parce que j'ai la sale manie de finir mes chapitres en eau de boudin sur cette fic...)

Bonne lecture et n'attendez pas trop que je poste sous peu sinon vous allez être déçue (bisous à toutes je vous adoooore)

Chapitre 4 

Il s'installe au premier banc et je fais apparaître de quoi lui faire recommencer sa potion d'aujourd'hui.

« Coupez finement et régulièrement. Faites chauffer l'eau. Ajoutez les ingrédients dans cet ordre. »

Je lui montre la marche à suivre et pourtant, ce genre de potions est si facile à réaliser que je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de la rater. Je regarde le gosse s'exécuter avec fébrilité. Ses mains tremblent et il manque de se couper par deux fois.

« Faites donc attention Potter ! Vous tromper passe encore mais par pitié, ne vous coupez pas ! »

Il s'est arrêté et j'observe sa nuque. Je peux voir sa carotide battre. Les battements de son cœur se répercutent dans mes oreilles en un bruit hypnotisant.

« -Et si je me coupe en classe ? Vous avez peur de révéler votre _petit secret _en public ? Peut-être cela vous rappelle-t-il l'ébruitement de la nature de Rémus ? Il serait dommage de vous faire renvoyer pour être un dangereux psychopathe sanguinaire. »

« -Je pensais plutôt à votre mignon petit cul Monsieur Potter. Si vous vous coupez, je ne sais pas si je résisterai à l'envie de vous prendre violemment contre cette table tout en enfonçant mes crocs dans votre épaule… »

Le gosse halète pitoyablement et rougit jusque dans le cou et la nuque.

Délicieux.

Je prends le couteau de ses mains et finis de découper en quelques mouvements habiles les ingrédients nécessaires à cette satanée potion.

Il ajoute les ingrédients dans le bon ordre et dans les bonnes proportions.

Sa potion est réussie et dans les temps qui plus est.

« -C'est bon Potter, cette version remontera vos points de ce matin. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. »

« -Est-ce qu'en utilisant l'Occlumencie j'arriverai à bloquer mes pensées ? »

« -En partie. Mais plus vous êtes géographiquement proche de moi, en colère ou endormi et plus j'ai accès à ce que vous cachez. »

« -Donc, je n'ai accès qu'à une partie de vos pensées ? »

« -Bien entendu. Et je ne perçois pas tout ce qui se passe dans votre tête. Vous arrivez inconsciemment à bloquer une partie de vos pensées. »

« -Vous arriveriez à bloquer mes pensées ? »

« -Où voulez-vous exactement en venir Potter ? »

« -Je…m'excuse. Pour votre pensine. Je…Voldemort. Il m'envoie toujours de svisions. »

« -Monsieur Potter. Si vous y aviez mis un peu du vôtre, j'aurai pu vous aider à bloquer vos pensées. De toute façon, il est trop tard. Si le Seigneur Sombre voulait réellement se servir de ce qu'il y a dans votre caboche pleine de courants d'air, croyez-moi, je serai déjà mort ainsi que tout ce que vous pouez appeler amis. »

Il est choqué. Ben tiens. Môssieur n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me priver de ce plaisir.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

« -Je vous demande pardon ? »

« -Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Un ton plus bas Potter, pitié pour mes tympans…

Il hurle de plus belle…

« Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de moi, je vous emmerde plus qu'autre chose. C'est juste mon cul qui vous intéresse hein ? Et mon sang aussi accessoirement…

Mais vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous tende la gorge.

Contentez-vous de vos petits rêves pervers, je ne ferai jamais ça, vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS ! »

Il sort de ma classe en claquant la porte. S'il n'a pas réveillé la moitié du dortoir de ma Maison, tout va bien…

Et finalement, il a bien assisté à mon rêve.

D'où les questions pour pouvoir bloquer les pensées…

Je suis pas dans la merde.

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça…

J'ai besoin de vacances. Loin. Longtemps.

Malheureusement, les vacances de décembre n'arriveront que dans un mois et demi.

Je sens que j'en profiterai pour m'exiler.

L'Alaska m'a toujours tenté. Plus d'animaux que d'hommes au m².

Un froid à faire reculer les touristes.

Et un bon prétexte pour partir : on trouve là-bas quelques espèces de mousses très intéressantes indigènes absolument impossible à cultiver ici…

Et avec beaucoup de chance, je croiserai un grizzly affamé qui acceptera de faire de moi son repas.

Sauf que ça hiberne ces trucs.

Fais chier. Saletés de bestioles.

Bon, il y aura toujours moyen que je tombe dans une crevasse enneigée dans laquelle mon corps périra brûlé par le froid. Et ça ressemblera à un accident en plus.

Quelle idée de génie.

Plus qu'un mois et demi de calvaire donc. Et après, fini Potter, Poudlard et Dumby, à moi Lucifer, et les flammes de l'Enfer.

Tant qu'à faire de mourir, autant côtoyer des bombes sexuelles plutôt que des eunuques avec ailes blanches, auréoles et tout le bataclan.

Avant tout cela, je vais devoir partager "ma vie" avec Potter pendant encore exactement 43 jours.

Ô joie.

Pour que mon calvaire soit moins pénible, peut-être devrais-je tenter une…trêve.

Ou du moins, un accord avec lui.

Dans tous les cas de figure, je vais devoir lui parler.

Avoir une longue discussion avec lui.

Finalement, un petit peu de poison, non ? Je pourrai me saouler à mort à l'Absinthe, au sens propre de l'expression qui plus est.

Enfin…J'aurai pu me saouler à mort à l'Absinthe. A une lointaine époque où je n'étais pas encore cette chose abominable que je suis devenu …

Potter a raison, tout est de ma faute.

Même si ça l'arrange bien de m'accabler de tous les maux de son existence…

Comme la mort de son parrain.

Un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

Alors que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec tout cela. Il est vrai que je n'aurai pas été contre euthanasier ce chien enragé…mais depuis qu'il est mort, c'est moins drôle.

Lupin est encore plus amorphe et régit encore moins à mes remarques et je n'ai plus personne avec qui me battre verbalement.

Potter serait un bon adversaire s'il n'était pas un élève et dans ma tête…

Et s'il achevait son deuil aussi…

Je ferai mieux de me mettre à la préparation de ma potion pour calmer la crise de manque qui ne va pas tarder à surgir.

Ça me permettra d'arrêter de penser…

§§§

Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie…

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai.

Je me lève péniblement et marche jusqu'à la salle de bain.

J'ai une sale tête.

C'est l'un des premiers signes du début de la Soif.

C'est comme si à chaque passage à vide, on mourrait une fois encore.

Caractéristiques de l'anémie tout au début : teint blafard, pertes déséquilibre, amaigrissement, fatigue,…Le corps doit se réadapter du passage de la nourriture vampirique à la nourriture humaine.

Après, les symptômes de l'anémie, on a l'air mort.

Sauf qu'on parle, qu'on respire, et qu'on ne sent pas la charogne.

Après, c'est comme un moldu accro à l'héroïne : la désintoxication par arrêt brutal est plus que dure.

Tout comme eux, on subit le syndrome de sevrage ; sueurs, douleurs aiguës, muscles qui se contractent, anxiété…

A côté, l'Endoloris est presque supportable.

Sauf qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour contrer le sortilège Impardonnable.

Quand je dois me sevrer par contre, j'ai une potion pour faire passer les effets indésirables. J'en prends à peu près trois à quatre fois par jour selon le besoin.

Au bout de quatre jours, le sevrage est terminé. J'ai parfois quelques crampes mais rien de plus violent.

Mais pendant quelques semaines, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil et je suis irritable.

Très irritable.

Comme les femmes à certains moments du mois parait-il.

Je préfère ne pas savoir et encore moins m'aventurer sur ce terrain à vrai dire.

La journée va être longue. Surtout si je dois palabrer avec le gosse.

Pourquoi ma vie doit-elle être si compliquée ?

Une fois ma potion bue, je me dirige lentement vers la Grande Salle. Mieux vaut manger le plus souvent possible pour éviter de penser au goût du sang.

Et donc, éviter les repas où l'on sert de la viande rouge.

Le petit-déjeuner est un bon repas. Je me brûle la langue au café, je noie mes toasts de marmelade et je mets du sucre partout.

Le plus de sucre possible.

J'ai l'air d'un diabétique en manque.

Je suis juste un vampire en manque…

Le problème du sucre, c'est que c'est aussi une substance avec laquelle on devient vite dépendant. Preuve en est, la table de Serdaigle est celle qui en consomme le plus.

Evidemment, comme leurs cerveaux tournent à plein régime, il faut de quoi alimenter la machine.

Même si ça tourne parfois à vide…

Potter entre. Il a des cernes jusque sous le menton.

Evidemment, il n'a pas voulu fermer l'œil de la nuit

_(A qui la faute ?)_

Vous devriez éviter le sarcasme de si bonne heure Potter, ça ne vous réussit pas.

Je me lève. J'ai ma dose de sucre et de Potter pour le moment.

Je ne sors pas par la porte des professeurs, situées derrière notre table mais je passe entre les tables et me dirige vers **lui.**

« -Monsieur Potter, comme nous n'aurons pas cours ensemble aujourd'hui, je vous informe maintenant que vous êtes attendu dans mon bureau après vos cours de la journée. »

J'entends son ami rouquin lui demander à voix basse s'il sait pourquoi.

« -Aucune idée Ron… »

_Sûrement veut-il me baiser ou me sucer._

Je me retourne et le fusille du regard. Le sien est morne et terne. Ça lui indiffère. Il est résigné.

Je sors de cette salle abominable et me réfugie dans ma salle de cours. _Il est résigné. _Résigné à mourir, à rater, à…à ce que je le prenne de force.

Merlin ! Quel idiot j'ai pu être toutes ces années. Je n'aurai jamais dû éviter ce que je suis. J'aurai pu mieux me contrôler si j'avais eu plus d'expérience dans ma nature vampirique.

Même si je déteste l'avouer, je suis un novice

Réduit à devoir lire des livres pour apprendre ce que je suis vraiment.

Apprendre de la bouche d'Albus comment fonctionnent les rites amoureux de mon espèce…ça me rend dingue.

Je…j'ai besoin de ma potion.

La désaccoutumance est beaucoup plus difficile cette fois-ci.

Je vais devoir revoir les dosages pour la rendre plus efficace ou en augmenter les prises.

Sinon, je vais finir par faire une crise en public…

§§§

La journée passe. Du moins c'est ce que ce semble signifier le va-et-vient incessant d'élèves, l'arrivée de fioles et de parchemins sur mon bureau, la sonneire stridente marquant les changements de groupe…

Je nage en plein brouillard.

Extérieurement, je donne le change. Du moins, je l'espère.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ce soir. Surtout, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Il m'a lui-même déjà demandé au suet du flux de nos pensées respectives, il sait aussi depuis le début pour le lien…

Lui en dire plus sur ma condition personnelle ne doit sûrement pas l'intéresser…

Des excuses seraient appropriées à vrai dire… Je pourrai lui expliquer pourquoi j'agis comme un cinglé en sa présence. Lui expliquer que c'est _hormonal_ en quelque sorte.

Dieux, je vais encore me ridiculiser.

§§§

Il est plus doué que je ne le pensais pour bloquer ses pensées.

A part aux cours et aux repas, je ne perçois pratiquement rien. Quelques bribes sans importance de ses cours, des fragments de conversation, des morceaux de souvenirs…Rien de ce qu'il cache. Rien d'important. A ses yeux en tout cas. Je l'entends rire, je l'entends fredonner, je le vois aux cours de l'école moldue. Et bizarrement, j'apprécie ces choses.

Et je me déteste pour les apprécier autant.

Mon esprit est réceptif à tout ce que celui de Potter laisse passer et je n'arrive pas à changer cela. Pourtant, mes pensées sont toutes hermétiquement gardés dans ma tête et je ne laisse volontairement passer que des choses neutres qui feront peut-être office de message subliminal : des recettes de potion.

Il subit en permanence des cours de potions. Des potions guérissantes aux potions d'apparence, des poisons aux antidotes, des plus simples aux plus complexes, des ingrédients aux marche à suivre. Potions, potions, potions…

Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne m'ait pas encore fait la remarque. Même moi je ne supporterai pas un tel matraquage permanent. Ou alors le gosse est encore plus doué que je ne le pense et arrive à bloquer ce que je laisse en évidence pour notre connexion.

§§§

La journée se termine enfin. Je m'atèle à la correction des copies du jour tout en sirotant mon thé sucré à l'excès

Le temps fuit lentement et l'heure du souper arrive doucement.

Un elfe vient m'apporter un plateau avec du poulet froid, des pommes de terre rissolées et deux parts du fondant au chocolat du repas d'aujourd'hui.

Je suis nourri aux restes pour le moment. Je dois dire que l'idée de me retrouver devant un rosbif me plait moyennement. Le sang cuit à un goût particulier.

Mais ça reste du sang.

Je grignote légèrement ma viande mais par contre je ne laisse pas une miette de gâteau. Et malgré tout le sucre que mon corps a emmagasiné, je dois reprendre cette satanée potion calmante.

Le goût du sang de ce gosse passera-t-il jamais ?

§§§

Je me retrouve assis dans mon divan un livre à la main à me laisser porter pas les mots et par la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée. Si l'auteur n'avait pas été un écrivain moldu, il aurait fait un très bon Jack l'Eventreur.

Ou un très bon Seigneur Sombre…

Pour écrire quelque chose d'aussi…psychotique que _Désolation_, il ne faut pas être très sain d'esprit.

Cependant, je lis le livre avec délectation.

Je suis tellement plongé dans ma lecture que je ne me rends pas compte que l'heure défile.

Jusqu'à ce que mon esprit ne soit pris d'assaut par des images sombres, violentes, emplies de colère, de haine et de tristesse.

Je vois Bellatrix, Londubat, Lupin…

Je vois l'Arche.

Et Black.

Black plongeant sans fin vers le voile de l'Eternité.

Bellatrix riant comme l'hystérique qu'elle est. Comme la folle qu'elle est.

J'entends Potter hurler puis plus rien.

Le gosse vient de se réveiller.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Pourquoi dormait-il ?

Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

_Où est–il ?_

_

* * *

_

Là, maintenant, vous me détestez hein? mdr bisous les gens à bientôt j'epsère pour la suite


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA** : Puuuurée, vous devez me haïr TT  
Nan mais promis, je laisserais plus traîner mes fics pendant...arhem 9 mois XD  
Surtout avec la super fin hyper sadique que j'avias fait Oo (je m'étonne moi-même sur ce coup-là)

**Disclaimer** : toujours iren à moi. J'ai laissé Severus tranquille assez longtemps pour en avoir un petit bout nn? Non, bon, d'accord YY

**Chapitre 5**

Il est assis sur le parapet de la vieille tour Sud.

Malgré les protections magiques du château, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler de descendre de là.

Il reste là, le nez levé vers le ciel, de petits nuages blancs sortants de sa bouche avec la régularité d'un métronome.

Et moi, moi l'imbécile qui suit le gamin comme un stupide chaperon, je suis appuyé dans un coin sombre et l'observe.

Alors que devant moi s'étale le spectacle grandiose qu'offrent le parc et le lac à la lueur des étoiles.

Il sait que je suis là.

Forcément.

Il sait que je sais.

D'ailleurs à présent, je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui.

« -Je vous rappelle que je vous entends penser. »

« -Je vous rappelle que je vous entends penser. »

Mon intonation est moqueuse. Sa voix est rauque. Il a pleuré. Encore.

Et je ne supporte pas ça.

M'inquiéter.

Le savoir triste.

Ça me rend dingue.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je pensais être à l'endroit le plus éloigné des cachots. »

« -Vous l'êtes. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je vous ai entendu rêver au moment où vous étiez dans votre dortoir. Et que le lien a suivi votre trace jusqu'ici. Pour que je puisse vous trouver. »

« -Vous saviez que je ne voulais voir personne non ? Et encore moins vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me harceler comme ça. Je ne suis pas votre esclave. »

« -Vous n'êtes pas mon esclave en effet. Mais je suis esclave de ce lien. De plus nous avions une entrevue ce soir. Et il n'est jamais bon de rester seul dans votre état. »

« -Mon état ? Mon état est le même depuis le début de l'année et c'est seulement depuis que vous m'avez pompé le sang que vous vous inquiétez de mon sort. La A- est-il une denrée rare professeur ? Ou bien flatte-t-il vos papilles gustatives ? »

« -Vous allez m'achever Potter. Votre sang est…différent. C'est tout. Et non, cela n'a rien avoir avec votre groupe sanguin, votre virginité ou que sais-je de ce que raconte la croyance populaire. Il se modifie avec l'age, le train de vie et l'alimentation. C'est votre sang ! »

« -Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est moi que vous appréciez ou je me fais des idées ? »

« -Vous vous faites des idées Potter. Je vous pourchasse presque, uniquement par plaisir de vous pourrir la vie ; toutes les pensées vous concernant sont inquiètes, j'en parle même avec _Albus_, mais non, votre personne m'indiffère totalement…  
Pour qui me prenez-vous Potter ? »

« -Pour ce que vous êtes. Un bâtard sans cœur, froid et mort.   
Bonsoir. »

Il descend de son perchoir et dévale les marches de la tour pour essayer de me semer.

Je suis d'abord cloué sur place puis une colère noire m'envahit.

Je cours derrière lui à en perdre haleine.

Il essaie de retourner à sa salle commune avant que je ne l'attrape mais c'est impossible. Je suis bien plus rapide que lui.

Je l'agrippe par le poignet et le tire dans la première salle de classe à ma portée. Histoire d'être à l'abri de regards éventuels.

« Je suis sans cœur ? Et qui vous colle au cul pour vous sortir de vos merdiers depuis toutes ces années ? Qui veille sur vous l'été à Privet Drive ? Qui vous protège ? Qui est le seul à avoir vu votre dépression ? »

Il baisse obstinément les yeux. Je reprends ma tirade.

« Oui je suis froid. Au figuré seulement. Parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça et qu'il m'est absolument inconcevable d'être autrement. Faire preuve de chaleur était considéré comme un manque total de pudeur, une injure et d'une inconvenance telle qu'on pouvait renier un membre de ma famille sur ce simple critère !  
Comment voulez-vous que je sois chaleureux après m'être engagé auprès de Voldemort ? Alors que je côtoie les plus grands bourreaux et psychopathes de tous les temps ? »

Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines et mes canines s'allonger légèrement.

Je soulève le poignet par lequel je l'ai traîné jusqu'ici et que je n'ai pas lâché. La colère me fait péter les plombs et agir comme un cinglé.

Je pose sa main contre mon érection douloureuse et presque inévitable en sa présence.

Il cherche vainement à la retirer alors que je lui siffle hargneusement ce qui sera ma dernière remarque de la soirée.

« Me sentez-vous Potter ? Est-ce là l'apanage d'un mort ? Voulez-vous toucher de plus près pour vous rendre compte que je n'ai rien de froid ?

Sa main gauche que j'avais laissée libre de toute entrave prend de l'élan et vient heurter ma joue de plein fouet.

Je sens la chaleur cuisante de sa main qui se dessine sur ma joue et ma pommette.

Je lâche alors le poignet que je retenais prisonnier et Potter s'en va en courant et en pleurant.

Par ma faute cette fois-ci.

Chacune de mes tentatives pour me rapprocher de lui non seulement se soldent par un échec mais en plus creusent le fossé que j'ai moi-même entamé…

Finalement, c'est sûrement ma faute si le lien n'a pas pu être rompu.

Inconsciemment, je le voulais déjà sans m'en rendre compte.

Et l'avoir dans ma tête est sûrement la seule intimité qui nous réunira jamais…

**§§§**

_Potter,_

Plus de deux heures que je veux continuer cette lettre et je suis bloqué à ce mot.

Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais continuer.

« Je suis désolé » n'arrangera rien

« Je m'excuse » non plus

« Je m'en veux » serait une bonne approche.

Mais même, je n'arrive à continuer aucune de ces phrases.

Comment pourrais-je lui dire ?

Chaque chose qui s'est passée, je l'ai voulue au plus profond de moi, je l'ai appréciée à sa juste valeur. En même temps, je ne voulais absolument pas _tout ça._ Et j'ai détesté ce que ça me faisait ressentir.

En fait, j'ai voulu ces gestes envers le gosse, j'ai apprécié le sentir et le goûter et je lui donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour en avoir encore.

Quitte à lui accorder ce que personne, même le Seigneur Sombre n'a jamais eu. Dans un sens, je lui donne déjà sur un plateau…

Mais noire et mauvaise comme elle l'est, qui voudrait de mon âme ?

Malgré l'intensité avec laquelle j'ai voulu certaines choses, je me suis détesté de les lui avoir imposées. Je me suis détesté d'en avoir éprouvé du plaisir alors qu'il était à moitié déconnecté de la réalité ou alors que je le dégoûtais.

Que _je_ le dégoûtais…

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière.

Si j'avais réagi face à la détresse que je voyais dans ses yeux depuis la rentrée au lieu de faire semblant de ne rien voir.

Le gosse n'aurait pas fini à demi-fou et à demi-nu sous une pluie battante en pleine forêt interdite….

Tout est donc encore de ma faute.

Tout sera-t-il donc toujours de ma faute ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que je n'arriverai pas à couper le lien, que je pourrai faire des choses aussi insensées que de lui sauter dessus et que mon esprit continuera à vouloir fouiller le sien…

Ou alors…

Il y a toujours la solution la plus radicale pour couper ce lien, je pourrai…

Non.

Nonnonnon.

Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà…

La marque brûle, le Maître m'appelle.

Je sors de mes appartements en titubant. Il doit être d'une humeur massacrante pour que l'appel soit si douloureux…

En espérant que cela ne me concerne pas.

Que cela ne _le_ concerne pas

Les limites de Poudlard.

Je vais pouvoir le rejoindre.

En espérant revenir.

Quoique si je ne reviens pas, le lien sera brisé…

§§§

Poudlard en vue.

Je distingue les tours, le mur d'enceinte, je passe le portail, m'effondre sur le perron…

Un effort Severus, l'entrée des cachots n'est plus très loin.

Je me relève et après un léger voile noir, trouve la direction de mes quartiers dans les couloirs éclairés à la torche.

Il y a…quelque chose de bizarre.

Un problème avec les ombres.

Il y a un problème avec le sol aussi. Pourquoi bouge-t-il comme ça sous mes pieds ?

Et….oh, je suis par terre là…

Le problème d'ombre est en fait un Potter invisible.

Ahaha.

J'aurai dû me douter que ce gosse devait posséder quelque chose dans le genre de cette cape d'invisibilité pour arriver à ne pas se faire prendre lors de ses expéditions nocturnes…

« Putain Snape, vous faites votre poids ! Allez-vous m'aider oui ou merde ? »

Potter me parle depuis 5 minutes en s'affairant autour de moi. Je me rends compte que je ne l'entendais pas. Ni de l'extérieur, ni de l'intérieur…

« …rompu ? » Où est donc passé le début de cette phrase exactement ? Et Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix ?

Je déteste que mon corps et mon esprit fonctionnent en deux temps.

C'est comme être prisonnier à l'intérieur de son crâne…

« Taisez-vous donc ! Non le lien n'est pas rompu. Malheureusement.

C'est la semoule qui encombre votre cerveau qui fait taire ce que je pense…

A moins que ce cher Voldemort n'ait réussi à vous faire cramer deux-trois connexions entre vos neurones ? »

Taisez-vous Potter, votre babillage incessant ne fait qu'augmenter ma migraine.

Il me soulève

Je n'y crois pas ;

Et un sort de lévitation, crétin décérébré ?

« Pas de baguette. Oubliée au dortoir en partant. »

Merveilleux.

Ce gosse doit tuer un des plus grands mages noirs de notre histoire et il se promène sans baguette…

Il me tient par la taille et un de mes bras est passé derrière sa nuque. Dire que ma main frôle sa joue…Elles ont l'air…si douces, si rondes…

« Professeur Snape ! »

A quoi d'autre puis-je penser ? Une potion. Tant qu'à faire.

_Véritasérum. Connue depuis plusieurs siècles, son utilisation n'est sévèrement réglementée que depuis 1873…_

« Je vous jure que si vous filtrez encore vos pensées à l'aide de potions, de recettes, d'ingrédients ou quoique ce soit de cet ordre, je vous égorge comme un cochon et je vous laisse vous vider de votre sang ici, dans ce couloir ! »

Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Ma permission ? C'est le seul moyen totalement fonctionnel pour couper le lien.

« On est chez vous. Le mot de passe »

« Vous croyez franchement que je vais vous le donner ? »

« Vous pourrez toujours le changer par après…Décidez-vous ou je le cherche par moi-même »

Je crache mon mot de passe avec réluctance. Ce gosse aura ma peau.

Il me pose, me jette plutôt, dans mon canapé, ravive le feu et commence à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

Ma foi, le voir gêné, même dans mon état, est toujours une chose fort distrayante.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule… »

« Eh bien partez donc Monsieur Potter »

« Mais…Vous n'allez pas rester dans un état pareil ? »

« Non, en effet. Je vais prendre… »

« Prendre quoi ? »

« Rien. Ma réserve est vide. J'attendrai que tout cicatrise naturellement. Ce sera juste plus lent. »

« Peut-être que Pomfresh a ce qu'il vous faut… »

« Madame Pomfresh…Vous pouvez parfois être d'une naïveté exaspérante Potter…Aucune potion de guérison traditionnelle n'a d'effet sur moi. Mon corps se régénère à partir du sang qu'il absorbe…Et je n'en ai plus en réserve »

« Vous avez besoin…de sang ? »

« Quelle perspicacité. Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous blesse à nouveau. »

« Je…J'accepte vos excuses. Pour la lettre. Je vous ai entendu l'écrire. Je vous ai entendu partir. C'est pour ça que j'ai oublié ma baguette, j'ai quitté mon dortoir en trombe…

BON DIEU ! Ça fait deux heures que je vous attends et que je vous sens souffrir ! Vous savez la trouille que vous m'avez foutue ?

Bordel, ne recommencez jamais ça, j'ai cru que vous alliez clamser !! »

Il tremble de partout et des larmes de colère, de rage et de frustration s'échappent de ses yeux.

Je me lève péniblement pour faire une chose insensée : je le prends dans mes bras pour le calmer.

Il se débat un peu contre mon étreinte pour finir par se fondre dedans et par la même occasion fondre en larmes pour de bon.

« Je vous déteste »

Il me répète ça comme une litanie. Il essaie de me convaincre autant que lui-même.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, j'ai perturbé tous ses repères. A commencer par le plus désagréable pour un adolescent : son orientation sexuelle…

Et il m'en veut pour ça.

Il m'en veut pour ce qu'il éprouve pour moi, désir ou affection, impossible à définir.

Il m'en veut d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer et en même temps d'être le seul sur qui il peut réellement compter.

Il se rend enfin compte que je suis la seule chose qui n'a pas changé dans sa vie.

Je suis l'ancre à laquelle il peut s'attacher sans crainte de se perdre dans la mer déchaînée que représentent les personnes qui l'entourent…

Et il me déteste pour ça et plus encore. Tout ce qui le perturbe et tout ce qui clochent dans sa vie sont forcément de ma faute. Et pourtant, il sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Et il me déteste encore plus de ne pas être le méchant de l'histoire mais bel et bien la bonne fée qui veille sur son destin…

Même si l'image est des plus répugnantes…

J'entends un rire léger entre les sanglots.

« Monsieur Potter…que vous vous serviez de ma robe comme mouchoir passe encore mais je vous prierai de ne pas vous moquer aussi ouvertement de moi… »

Il s'écarte de moi, gêné plus que de raison de s'être laissé aller _avec moi._

Son regard vert mouillé me transperce au plus profond de moi et mes canines s'allongent à leur maximum bien malgré moi…

Je sens son cœur s'accélérer de même que son souffle. Il fixe ma bouche avec fascination…il est conscient de ce qui se passe cette fois…

Je tends le bras et agrippe fortement son épaule.

« Sortez tout de suite, ou je ne pourrai pas me retenir. Dépêchez-vous Potter, vous n'imaginez pas l'effort sur moi-même que je suis en train de faire… »

« Et…si je reste ? »

« Alors acceptez les règles du jeu. Ce que je veux contre ce que je peux vous offrir. Du sang contre du plaisir. Faites votre choix et faites le vite. »

Ses joues s'empourprent violemment à ma déclaration. Quel supplice de Tantale…

Malgré cela, il ne fait pas demi-tour, il ne s'enfuit pas de mon salon, il ne prend pas peur…

Il approche.

Il passe à nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille et vient chuchoter à mon oreille.

« Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un rêve et je saurais exactement ce que ça fait… »

* * *

A suivre

je suis saaaadiiiiiiqueeeeuh XD

(je me rends compte que je n'ai pas arrêté avec mes super fins en eau de boudin XD détestez-moi, c'est si bon, la haine :p)


End file.
